Il va falloir que je revienne
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Univers Alternatif, AibaShô : Shô aide Aiba à réviser pour ses examens mais ce dernier semble avoir autre chose en tête...Lemon. Dédicace Audrey !


**Couple : **AibaShô /!\ Lemon (dialogues et lemon. Rien de plus. Hahaha.)

**Note : **voici pour l'anniversaire de SHOSHOOOOO ! happy Shô day à toutes ! avec énormément de retard, oui, je saiiis, pardon...en tout cas, otanjoubi omedeto (omedeshô...haha) ^^ Ceci est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Ils sont ici tous les deux des universitaires de 24 et 23 ans -AVEC UNIFORMES, oui, parce que c'est plus canon et que c'est moi qui décide 8D- et Arashi n'existe pas. (snif snif i_i quel univers de merde i_i) Je dédicace cet OS à ma chère partenaire de Mano : Audrey, qui me l'a demandé (L) J'espère que ça te plaira (L) Et que ça plaira à tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Et je tiens à remercier Sev-sempai pour le coup du piercing (Y) Enjoy.

* * *

**Il va falloir que je revienne...**

La salle est vide, le tableau noir est nu de toute inscriptions, mais la poussière blanche qui le recouvre témoigne d'un récent passage de la craie. Les tables sont bien alignées, les chaises sont bien disposées, et les rideaux sont ouverts, laissant ainsi filtrer par la fenêtre une douce lumière de fin d'après midi printanière. Assis seul dans la salle de classe, Shô Sakurai attendait, patiemment. Concentré à l'extrême, la tête baissée et cachée par des mèches de ses cheveux, un stylo à la main, il grattait des mots sur une feuille, mélange d'anglais et de japonais, à une vitesse effarante. Perdu dans son écriture, il n'entendit pas la porte coulisser, ni l'élève la refermer doucement derrière lui. Un sourire apaisé et heureux éclairait le visage d'Aiba Masaki, qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se perdait à contempler rêveusement son ami.

_Yo, dit-il finalement pour se faire remarquer.

_T'es en retard, répondit simplement le jeune homme sans relever la tête.

_Je sais. Héhéhé.

_C'est pas drôle...

_Mais si, regarde, tu souris !

_C'est ton incapacité qui m'amuse.

Masaki se surprit à sourire aussi, tira une chaise et s'assit face à son ami, les bras appuyés sur le dossier.

_Depuis quand tu te la joues méchant ?

_Hum...aujourd'hui, murmura Shô.

_Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

_Des paroles..

_Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces chansons ?

_J'en sais rien. Mais ça fait passer le temps quand un ami arrive en retard.

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Aiba se saisit de la feuille de papier, et la parcourut du regard.

_Je comprends un mot sur douze.

_Anglais.

_Ah ! Je reconnais pas mal de Kanji !

_Ah oui ? Lesquels ? demanda le jeune homme amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ami.

_Ben...genre...Lui là ! « Tempête ». Tu l'utilises souvent dans tes textes...

_Oui. Va savoir pourquoi.

_T'es impressionnant Sempai.

_Hahaha. Sans doute ~ Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici ?

Masaki mima une intense et exagérée réflexion.

_EUUUUUH, dit-il pour appuyer l'effet de concentration. Parce que tu t'es démené pour réserver une salle rien que pour nous à cette heure de la journée et que tu m'as attendu bien gentiment pour m'aider à réviser pour les examens ?

_Bingo. Alors rends moi ma feuille et on s'y met. Et t'as intérêt à être efficace ne ! Je veux pas perdre toute ma soirée !

_Parce que...murmura Aiba d'un ton boudeur, parce que c'est perdre ton temps, que d'être avec moi ?

_Non, non, bien sur que non ! Mais pour réviser, oui.

_Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire d'autre ? demanda joyeusement le jeune homme.

_Je sais pas...sortir ? Ciné ? Boire un verre ? Le genre de trucs qu'on fait entre potes normalement quoi.

_Ah ! Moi je pensais pas du tout à ça en fait, dit-il d'un ton guilleret.

_Quoi ?

_Quoi quoi ?

_Tu pensais à quoi ?

_Moi ? Rien. Et toi ? On s'y met ?

_Bah, oui...

Observant curieusement son ami qui souriait toujours bêtement, Shô sortit plusieurs livres de son sac qu'il étala sur la table, ainsi qu'une boite de craies pour lui faire des exemples au tableau.

_Bon, pour les Maths et l'histoire...on verra ça plus tard, on va d'abord se concentrer sur l'anglais et...tes kanjis.

_Ah non ! Pas les kanjis ! Non, pitié, pas les kanjis !

_Oh que si les kanjis. D'ailleurs puisque tu es si motivé on commence par ça !

_NON !

_Si, et tout de suite, et pendant ce cours particulier tu es prié de bien vouloir m'obéir.

_Sinon tu me punis ?

_Sinon tu foires tes examens.

_Je suis à vos ordres Sakurai-sensei, minauda Aiba d'une voix de fausset.

_J'aime mieux ça. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça, ça m'aide à me sentir puissant !

_Oui bah compte pas trop là dessus quand même. Sempai.

_Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Allez ! Au boulot !

_Oui chef !

Masaki vint se placer au garde à vous devant son sempai, droit comme un piquet, attendant les ordres, le visage sérieux mais le regard pétillant.

_N'en fais pas trop, t'es pas crédible du tout, pouffa Shô.

Il tourna quelques pages d'un livre qu'il brandit sous son nez.

_Testons tes connaissances brutes. Le premier kanji, c'est quoi ?

_...Aha ! Ha ! Je le sais celui-là, il est facile, il est facile, moi je sais, je le sais !

_C'est super que tu le saches mon chou. Tu me dis ce que c'est maintenant ?

_...Ahaa ! Ah non ça ce serait trop facile ! À toi de deviner !

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, dit Shô en se retenant de rire, t'es pas possible toi !

_Plus sérieusement...je...je le sais, attends...

_J'attends. Et c'est...?

_T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

_J'en crève d'envie.

_OH MON DIEU JE SAIS. FOUDRE.

_Yattah ! s'exclama Sakurai en applaudissant et en riant. Omedeto !

_Uwaaah je suis trop fort Sempai !

_Oui, oui.

Il referma brutalement le livre et lui tendit une craie.

_Et si je te demande de me le redessiner ?

_Hein ? Euh. Ouais, bien sur.

Il se tourna vers le tableau, et leva lentement le bras. Après un léger silence, il traça un trait, puis un deuxième juste à côté. « Hm...ça s'annonce plutôt bien, pensa Sakurai. » Mais finalement, Aiba s'amusa plutôt à faire de ses deux traits les yeux d'un immense smiley qu'il dessina sur toute la surface du tableau.

_TADAM ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Le sempai ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Masaki avait le don de dire et de faire des énormités avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui empêchait quiconque ou presque de lui en vouloir ou d'avoir envie de le disputer. Même quand il faisait mal les choses, il les faisait à fond. Même s'il ratait tout, il ratait en y mettant tout son coeur.

_C'est pas vrai ! T'es pas possible toi !

_Bah quoi ? Il est pas beau mon dessin ?

_Si mais...

_Alors quoi ?

Shô soupira et s'empara de la craie, avant de se mettre à dessiner lui aussi sur le tableau.

_Voilà ! Il est mieux avec des lunettes.

_HAHAHA ! Attends, attends, je lui mets des oreilles ! Des grandes oreilles toutes moches !

_Mais dans ce cas là...attends...rajoute lui des boutons. Genre ici... Ooouh qu'il est moche!

_Et puis là...donne la craie. Merci. Attends...un appareil dentaire...voilà, fantastique.

_Des cheveux ! Faut lui rajouter des cheveux !

Amusés et excités par la réalisation de ce dessin si puéril, les deux hommes riaient pour un rien, replongeant rien qu'un instant dans une incroyable immaturité. Une fois leur 'travail' achevé, ils reposèrent leurs outils, s'essuyèrent les mains et reculèrent de quelques pas, souriants et satisfaits.

_Shô-chan, je te présente notre petit garçon. Magnifique, ne ?

Alors qu'ils éclataient encore d'un grand rire, le regard pétillant de Masaki croisa le regard sérieux de son ami, rien qu'un instant, qui détourna les yeux, un peu gêné, peut-être par la remarque, ou bien par la façon dont il le regardait … En tout cas, il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

_Bon. Si on faisait de l'anglais plutôt ? Puisque les kanjis ne nous font pas avancer...

_De l'anglais ! Super, ouais, trop bien, de l'anglais !

_Tu pourrais arrêter de t'enthousiasmer ?

_Oui Sakurai-sensei...

_Et de m'appeler comme ça, en fait...

_Hmm...oui sempai.

_Gentil garçon.

_N'est-ce pas ?

_Bon, c'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens avoir appris en anglais ?

_Euh. Euh. Un truc avec des auxiliaires.

_Eh ? Attends...tu as séché combien de cours d'anglais ?

_Je sais pas. Les fois où mon réveil a pas sonné, sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose bien entendu, ça compte aussi ou pas ?

_Bon, soupira Shô en un sourire, eh bien on va revoir les auxiliaires alors. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette leçon ?

_Ben ya un truc avec avoir. Et puis aussi que parfois, c'est être, et la plupart du temps « do ». Et puis, on l'utilise quand on dit une phrase négative, par exemple.

_Et ?

_Ben, je sais pas...

_Et quand on pose une question aussi...

_Ah bon ?

_...Oui. Parlons de « do » un peu.

_D'accord.

_Tu l'utilises quand ?

_Quand je peux pas utiliser les deux autres ?

_Brillant. Et quand ne peux-tu pas utiliser les autres ?

_Ben..quand je peux utiliser « do ». Haha.

_Fantastique, comme toujours. Bon pour ça, on verra plus tard. Comment tu dis : « ça fonctionne » en anglais ?

_T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ?

_Oui et je voudrais que tu me le dises.

_Parce que tu sais pas comment on le dit ?

_Si, je sais.

_Mon oeil. Tu sais pas et tu espères que je vais te faire partager mes connaissances !

_N'importe quoi...allez Aiba, dis-moi.  
_Je te dirais pas. Tu le sais pas.

_Si je le sais !

_Prouve le alors !

_Je veux pas te le dire, toi tu dois me le dire !

_Menteur ! Tu le sais pas c'est pour ça !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si ! C'est « It works » !

_Exactement ! Bravo ! Tu vois que tu es pas si bête !

_Merci... AH ! BAKA ! C'est toi qui devait dire ça !

_Ben, j'allais le dire, mais tu m'as devancé...

_Bon, oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sachant que It works veut dire ça marche, ou ça fonctionne plutôt, comment dirais-tu : « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

_En...en...en...

_Oui ?

_En utilisant... do ?

_Exact. Et où tu le placerais ?

_C'est à dire ?

_Dans la phrase...

_Ah ! Ben ! Avant le verbe !

_Non.

_Après ?

_Non plus.

_...à la fin ?

_...Non...

_Je sais ! Au début !

_Excellent talent de déduction. Au début, oui, ce qui donnerait donc ?

_Euh. Do it works ?

_Uwaaah non non non ! L'auxiliaire travaille à la place du verbe !

_Eh ? Ça travaille un auxiliaire ?

_Non...non mais...

_Ah mais cherche pas à m'embrouiller alors !

_Bon écoute. Cette chaise, c'est it. Le bureau, c'est works, et moi, je suis do.

_C'est vrai ? Je peux vérifier ?

Shô le fusilla du regard. Il était important qu'il parvienne à garder son autorité, sinon, ils n'avanceraient jamais à rien tous les deux.

_Tu sais quoi ? On va réviser le vocabulaire plutôt.

_Ah c'est bien ça ! J'aime bien ! J'ai une bonne mémoire en plus !

_Bon eh bien parfait. Alors si je te dis; horse ?

_Ho...rse...

_Oui, horse ?

_Je...attends...Attends...

_C'est un animal en plus. Tu es sensé aimer ça les animaux non ?

_Grenouille !

_Non...

_LAPIN !

_Pas du tout...

_Girafe ?

_Non plus...

_...Ornithorynque ?

_Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi !

_Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait vachement ?

Un long sourire étirait les lèvres de Aiba, Shô hésita un instant, mais comme d'habitude, céda.

_Non, quoi ?

_Une récompense dès que je trouve une bonne réponse.

_On est plus en maternelle...

_Oui mais même !

_Et tu voudrais quoi ? Une friandise ?

_Hm...ça dépend. Quel genre ?

_Bah...un chocolat ?

_T'as pas des sucettes plutôt ?

Sakurai soupira, reposa son livre et s'assit sur la table, la tête entre ses mains.

_Aiba...

_Oui ? dit-il d'un ton on ne peut plus innocent.

_Arrête.

_Quoi ?

_...Tout ça.

_Mais tout quoi ?

_Tes...Tes...Tes réflexions.

_Oui sensei.

_Merci...

_Donc pas de récompenses ?

_Non.

_Hmm...mais alors, quémanda-t-il d'une voix amusée, tu me punis si je me trompe ?

_JE T'AI DEMANDE D'ARRETER CA.

_Houla. C'est rare que tu t'énerves sempai...je suis vraiment énervant à ce point alors...hm...excuse-moi...gomen ne sempai ! Gomen ne...Ano...

Shô passa une main dans ses cheveux. Aiba était vraiment un type qui savait se faire adorer et pardonner, peu importe ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il l'adorait bien sur, mais tous les deux ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Masaki, ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

_On devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il.

_Mais ! Il faut encore que je travaille ! On n'a rien fait !

_A qui la faute si on avance pas ?

_Mais j'ai rien fait...

_Ben justement !

_J'ai juste...

_Tu as juste quoi, tu as juste quoi ? On peut pas continuer si tu as encore tous ces...ces...regards, et ces réflexions déplacées.

Bien décidé à clore la discussion et à ne pas se laisser faire, pour une fois, par son kouhai, Sakurai se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, lorsqu'une main retint son bras.

_Tu vas pas me faire ça sempai...

_Tu travailleras sans doute mieux tout seul, au calme.

_Non, non, j'ai besoin d'aide, et t'es le seul ami intelligent sur qui je peux compter !

_Alors si je suis un ami, accepte de me laisser tranquille.

_Mais...

_Tu crois pas que je les remarque ? Je dis rien, mais je me rends bien compte de tout ce que tu me dis tout le temps ! Et j'en ai marre ! Alors je m'en vais. Si vraiment tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi et excuse-toi, on verra ensuite.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit dans le couloir et la referma en un grand bruit. À peine eut-il le temps de souffler et de remettre un peu ses idées au clair, que son portable vibrait déjà dans sa poche. En décrochant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Mochi mochi ?

_Sempai...entendit-il à l'autre bout du combiné et dans la pièce juste derrière lui. Pardon.

_Pour quoi ?

_Ben...ben... Je sais pas, pleurnicha-t-il. Pour tout ?

Shô soupira et attendit.

_Tu reviens ?

Il éteint son portable et le rangea. Décidément, il n'arrivait vraiment jamais à lui tenir tête. Il retourna dans la salle de classe et sourit tristement à un Aiba en larmes.

_Arrête de pleurer Aiba-chan...

_Mais, sanglotait-il, mais, mais, mais tu me détestes !

_Mais non, je te déteste pas... regarde, tu es pardonné, je suis revenu. Tu vois ?

_Mais..Mais c'est juste qu...que moi, je...Enfin...c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit depuis...depuis...

_Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, le coupa sèchement Shô.

_Et tu..tu...tu fais comme si de rien n'était !

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_M...M...Mais pourquoi-euuuh ?

_Parce que...dit-il en pesant bien chacun de ses mots. Parce que j'essaie d'oublier.

_C'est méchant...moi j'ai pas envie d'oublier...pourquoi toi tu veux oublier, hein ?

_Parce que...commença-t-il. Parce que... Je...Je suppose que...Euh...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait prévu une réponse à ce genre de questions mais n'arrivait absolument plus à la dire à présent.

_Bon, dit-il finalement, si c'est pour parler de ça...je...je... je m'en vais.

Il allait partir de nouveau, mais là encore, Aiba le retint. Il ne pleurait plus, son visage était grave mais son regard pétillait toujours autant.

_Non, tu peux plus partir maintenant.

_Et...et pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'ai un grave problème.

_S'il-te-plaît, arrête...gémit-il.

Mais Masaki ne l'écoutait pas. Il referma la porte, desserra le noeud de sa cravate et ouvrit sa chemise de quelques boutons.

_Déjà, je crève de chaud...

_Arrête...

_Et ensuite, tu es tellement mignon quand tu hésites que là tout de suite, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

_Be..soin de moi ?

Aiba se glissa dans son dos, et entoura ses épaules de ses deux bras, posant son front contre l'arrière de son crâne. Shô sentit le souffle brûlant de son ami lui caresser la nuque, ses bras puissant le serrer contre lui, et déplora encore une fois son incapacité à le repousser.

_Tu sens ? murmura-t-il en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Les battement de mon coeur.

Sakurai hocha doucement la tête.

_Et puis, reprit Aiba en souriant, pas que mon coeur d'ailleurs.

Il se colla encore un peu plus à lui, et Shô eut un hoquet de surprise.

_Ah d'accord, ok, tu as besoin de moi pour ça.

_Ne joue pas à celui qui n'avait pas compris Shôshô.

_Lâche-moi Aiba-kun...J'ai pas envie.

_C'est marrant, tu as dit ça la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et la fois d'avant. Et puis à la fin tu m'as dit : « C'était super. » et deux minutes après : « C'était horrible je veux plus jamais qu'on se voie, j'aurais jamais du faire ça ! » Et trois jours plus tard tu me donnais rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui en est la preuve, d'ailleurs.

_J...Je...Je voulais t'aider à réviser pour les examens...En bon ami que je suis...

_Je voudrais que t'arrêtes de me voir comme un ami.

_Je peux pas...je...je suis juste...l'ami qui...qui t'aide à réviser pour...

Masaki s'écarta de quelques centimètres de son sempai, et le tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

_Ok sensei. Horse ça veut dire cheval. La question, ça fait sûrement quelque chose du genre...Does it works. Ou doest it work plutôt. Maintenant je veux une récompense et j'ai choisi laquelle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Shô qui tenta de le repousser.

_Non ! Arrête !

_T'avais pas de sucette alors on va devoir faire avec les moyens du bord...

_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

_Maintenant, continua-t-il de sa voix plus amusée que jamais, c'est le moment où on arrête de protester et où on se laisse faire bien gentiment !

Il poussa Sakurai contre la table, et baissa ses vêtements gênants d'un geste expert, avant de glisser amoureusement sa main sur sa jambe, accroupi devant lui. Shô se maudit encore une fois de s'être laissé amadouer, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

_Tu es sûr que...tu...on...

_Arrête, tu en meurs d'envie aussi mais tu veux juste pas le reconnaître.

_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Raah tu m'én...ah...

Sakurai sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces de Aiba se poser sur son genou, et remonter doucement tout le long de sa jambe. Puis soudainement, elles arrêtèrent leur course, et le jeune homme se releva, plongea son regard dans les yeux quelque peu fuyants de son sempai.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Faudrait savoir !

_C'est juste que j'aimerais bien pouvoir te voir en même temps...

_Ehh ?

Sans plus de cérémonies, Aiba fit glisser sa main de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il se mit doucement à caresser, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent frôler …

_CHIBI SHÔ ! s'exclama-t-il.

_HAHAHAHA. C'est fou comme t'as le chic pour tout casser, même dans les situations les plus érotiques...

_Pardon sempai...

Il laissa sa main attraper le membre de son aîné, et ses doigts se mirent à caresser chaque moindre recoin de sa peau, alors que sa deuxième main tenait fermement Shô par le poignet, et que sa bouche était occupée à laisser à la base de son cou une belle trace de suçon.

_A...attends...Ai...ba-chan, arrête...

Pour faire taire son sempai, ledit Aiba-chan resserra sa main et accéléra le mouvement, laissant sa langue glisser sur la gorge offerte de Shô, qui emplit peu à peu la pièce de ses gémissements.

_N...Non...arrête...Arrête !

Aiba tourna la tête vers lui, mécontent. D'habitude, il arrêtait très vite de protester.

_Mais quoi ?

_Je...me fiche de ta main, lui dit sèchement Sakurai en posant sur lui un regard sévère.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de stupeur, le visage d'Aiba s'éclaira d'un immense sourire satisfait, alors que ses yeux s'allumaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

_Oui sensei...

Il glissa ses deux mains le long de ses hanches, alors que Shô s'agrippait un peu plus à la table, et s'accroupit face à lui, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Doucement, une première fois, sa bouche vint effleurer le sexe de Shô qui frémit de plaisir, puis il y déposa un léger baiser, et un deuxième, remarquant avec grande joie qu'il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Finalement, sa langue se mêla à ce petit jeu, qu'il fit glisser tout le long de son membre à présent durcit.

_Redis moi encore que tu n'as pas envie sempai ? Tu seras on ne peut plus crédible.

_La ferme, termine ce que tu as commencé...murmura-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

Aussitôt dit, Aiba le prit entièrement en bouche, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, alors que ses mains caressaient toujours amoureusement ses hanches, se perdant parfois sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, et la respiration de Shô se fit de plus en plus irrégulière. La tête rejetée en arrière, les mains agrippées au rebord de la table, de longs gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes, alors que son cadet s'employait à accélérer de plus en plus le mouvement, et que sa langue chaude jouait toujours sur sa peau, cherchant avidement de nouvelles sensations grisantes.

_Ahh...M...Masaki-kun...encore...oui...

Comme contrôlée par une entité invisible, sa main partit se perdre dans les cheveux de Aiba, et s'agrippa à quelques unes de ses mèches, alors qu'il se laissait totalement aller, emprunt au plaisir.

_A...Aiba je...hmmm...

Son dos se cambra brutalement, et sa deuxième main partit rejoindre la première, forçant son kouhai à accélérer le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'en un dernière feulement d'extase, il se déverse entre ses lèvres. Shô détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Encore une fois, il avait succombé aux caresses de son cadet... il savait pourtant bien qu'il ne fallait plus qu'ils le fassent ! Que tout cela n'engendrerait que des problèmes ! Mais à chaque fois il se faisait avoir.

_On...on arrête maintenant, ok ?

_Ah non. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit de finir ce que j'avais commencé ?

_Oui mais...je voulais dire que...uwah !

Avant même qu'il ait pu terminer de parler, le jeune homme se retrouva allongé par terre, prisonnier des bras et des jambes de Aiba, qui d'un coup de dent, lui enleva sa cravate, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient sa chemise. Le vêtement fut rapidement enlevé, et Shô abandonna très vite sa tentative de repousser Aiba, laissant sa tête retomber sur le sol de la salle, et glissant sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet qui effleurait son torse de sa bouche. Il amena son visage face à celui de Shô, qui le regardait d'un air boudeur, et l'embrassa avec fougue, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue qui trouva bien vite sa jumelle. Les yeux clos, Sakurai répondit au baiser, se relevant un peu pour faciliter la tache, et ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, lorsque Masaki força son ami à se rallonger. Sa bouche trouva très vite une occupation nouvelle. Les yeux pétillants de Aiba venaient de se poser sur le ventre de Shô, plus particulièrement sur son nombril, et plus précisément sur son piercing qui brillait, éclairé par un des derniers rayons de soleil qui emplissait la pièce. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, et de ses dents, s'amusa à tirer sur le morceau de métal, embrassant la peau qui l'entourait, y donnant de petit coups de lèvres, tirant à l'homme allongé sous lui quelques soupirs rauques. Quand il fut lassé de son petit jeu, il remonta doucement jusqu'au cou de Shô qui fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

_Oh ! J'ai une autre idée !

Son doigt glissa sur l'un des tétons durcis de Sakurai, bien vite remplacé par sa bouche, et Aiba se mit à le martyriser de ses dents, à lui donner des coups de langues, alors que tout le corps de Shô frémissait à ces contacts.

_Ah...Aiba-chan...souffla-t-il.

_Je savais pas que t'étais sensible ici, dit-il lorsqu'enfin il laissa ses tétons en paix.

Et alors il fondit sur son oreille, suçotant et mordillant du bout des dents le lobe de peau, y laissant une belle trace rouge bien visible.

_Aaahh...arrête...

_C'est trop bien ! Ya toujours des nouveaux trucs qui t'excitent à découvrir sur ton corps !

_Pfff, pouffa Shô devant la remarque de son cadet. Ai...Aiba-chan ?

_Hm ?

_Tu comptes continuer à me faire ce...ce genre de choses encore longtemps ?

_...Impatient sempai ?

_P...Plutôt, oui...

_C'est fou comme tu peux vite changer d'avis toi !

_Eh bah alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que je ne change encore d'avis...

Aiba ne répondit pas, et retourna brusquement son aîné, embrassant ses épaules et son dos musclé avec passion, l'écrasant de tout son corps, les faisant gémir tous les deux lorsque leur bassin se rencontrèrent, et les doigts du plus jeune glissèrent le long de son corps, jusqu'au bas de ses reins.

_Aiba-chan...j...j'ai dit que je me fichais de tes mains, ça compte aussi pour tes doigts...

Aiba ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Eh ! Soit pas si pressé, j'ai juste pas envie de te faire trop mal...

Sakurai soupira et posa sa tête sur ses bras, fermant les yeux, et tachant de penser à quelque chose de beau et joyeux qui lui ferait oublier la dou...

_IIIITAI !

_Tu vois que j'ai bien fait ? Si t'as mal pour un doigt je veux pas savoir ce que t'aurais senti si je t'avais pas préparé...

Le jeune homme grogna et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, serrant sa mâchoire et ses poings, se préparant à l'intrusion suivante, et se mordit la lèvre de douleur en sentant ses doigts le préparer doucement. Une fois qu'il le jugea prêt, Aiba retira sa main qu'il fit glisser en dessous du corps fin de Shô, qu'il redressa un peu vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, qu'il embrassa tendrement et longuement, et une fois correctement placé à l'intimité de Sakurai, le pénétra d'un lent mouvement de bassin. Shô, par un instinct, baissa le menton et ne put s'empêcher de mordre le bras offert de Masaki pour s'empêcher de crier.

_Excuse-moi d'avance...

_Hmmmm...

Aiba se retira doucement du corps du jeune homme, mais bien trop excité pour attendre plus longtemps, donna un deuxième coup de hanche qui fit de nouveau crier son aîné. Un frisson parcourut son échine et l'envie dévorante de faire de nouveau raisonner cette voix prit possession de son coeur et de son corps. Alors, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser de rauques gémissements, Aiba s'aventura encore de plus en plus profondément en lui, et quand enfin Shô sembla s'être habitué à la douleur, il entama un brusque mouvement de va-et-viens, serrant contre lui ce corps frêle d'un bras, maintenant ses hanches dans la position adéquate de l'autre. Très vite, alors qu'il se sentait submergé par un flot de sensations et de sentiments nouveaux et enivrants, des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre. Mais des gémissements retenus, étouffés par une main.

_Mais t'inquiètes pas Shôshô...ya ...personne dans ce ….bâtiment-ci à ...cette heure de la journée...ah...

_...T'es sûr ?

_Mais oui...

D'un coup de hanche plus puissant que les autres, Aiba fit céder Sakurai qui cria de plaisir, et qui emporté dans son élan, se mouva au rythme de son cadet, le forçant à continuer et à accélérer encore.

_Han... Hnn...A..Aiba-chan !...t'arrête pas...

La tête tournée sur le côté, Shô respirait avec difficulté, son visage rougi par le plaisir perlait de sueur, et une goutte glissait lentement le long de sa nuque, alors que de ses lèvres pleine et entr'ouvertes, s'échappaient de longs gémissements.

_Aiba...Aiba...encore...! Allez !

Sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus fort en entendant cet homme prononcer son nom ainsi, Masaki ne put qu'obtempérer à la requête de son cadet, et se fit plus violent, plus rapide, le serrant toujours plus contre lui et laissant son esprit se perdre totalement, laissant son corps se consumer dans la passion. Il se mit lui aussi à gémir le prénom de Shô, plusieurs fois, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, et violemment, le tira vers l'arrière pour le relever à quatre pattes.

_AH !

Instinctivement, Sakurai courba l'échine et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos et bordés de larmes, les cheveux collés sur son visage transpirant, alors que Aiba reprenait ses indécents mouvements, s'agrippant à ses épaules.

_Aiba, t'arrête pas !

Masaki fatiguait, lorsqu'enfin il sentit son plaisir atteindre l'apothéose, et qu'en un dernier mouvement de bassin, il les fit crier tous les deux, avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent entre les tables, sur le sol souillé de la salle.

Ils restèrent un long moment allongés sur le sol, leurs mains se frôlant à chaque mouvement, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration se stabilise enfin. Alors Masaki se releva un peu et se mordit la lèvre, observant en souriant le visage épuisé de Shô. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Aiba...

_Hm ?

_Me dis pas que je viens encore de coucher avec toi, je t'en prie...

_Hahaha !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

_J'ai bien peur que si sempai.

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je suis un bon à rien !

_Ah ça je sais pas Shô-kun, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu es très, très bon...

Le visage dudit Shô-kun s'empourpra quelque peu, et il sourit tristement.

_Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir Aiba...

_Non, non, geignit Aiba le visage soudainement paniqué, je veux pas arrêter de te voir !

_C'est plus possible...

_Mais tu adores ça ! Et moi aussi !

_Aiba...ça se termine toujours comme ça...

Masaki se releva en grognant, mécontent, et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement.

_Et alors, grommela-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_On ne peut plus être amis.

_Mais...Mais je...

_A chaque fois je me fais avoir, à chaque fois tu me chauffes ! C'est juste sexuel entre nous, et … ça, c'est nul. Je vais regretter ton amitié mais c'est comme ça.

Aiba haussa les épaules, les joues rosies.

_Bah non, moi je t'aime, vraiment, je t'aime, mais je suppose que tu t'en fous.

Un long, très long silence répondit à cette phrase. Shô fixait bêtement le plafond, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait d'amour tout d'un coup ? Son coeur s'emballait sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. "Je t'aime", hein ?

_Je m'en vais. Shô ?

_Ou...Ou...Oui ? bégaya-t-il encore un peu déstabilisé.

_J'ai pas tout compris à la leçon, dit-il en souriant, et les examens approchent. Il va falloir que je revienne. Et qu'on se revoie.

Shô ferma les yeux. Pourquoi se laissait-il toujours amadouer ?

_...je suppose que oui, souffla-t-il en souriant tristement.

Et la porte se referma.

FIN.

* * *

Bon, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le faire et finalement, je suis déçue ! Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à écrire sur les Arashiii ? (excepté sur Ohmiya parce que eux...!) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue.

Mina no AkiNishikido


End file.
